Vernier Bugster
The Vernier Bugster (voiced by Kenichiro Matsuda) is the monster born from data of the combat flight simulator game, Jet Combat. As recorded by CR, Vernier is part of the Mid Tier of Bugsters within Kamen Rider Chronicle: alongside Gatton, Kaiden and Poppy. The boss of the Genm Corp. game Jet Combat, the character of Vernier was conceived by Kuroto Dan, the teenage son of Genm CEO Masamune Dan. As a Bugster, Vernier's origin is traced to the Y2K bug, which left what would be known as the Bugster Virus on the younger Dan's computer shortly following New Year's 2000. Secretly incubating the virus by infecting the young Emu Hojo with it, Kuroto Dan would arrange for its matured form to be extracted by Michihiko Zaizen ten years later, using it to execute the Zero Day incident in the following year. Over five years after Zero Day, the Vernier Bugster emerged from Daisuke Egami's Bugster infection after he became worried over embarrassing his date by being too scared of the amusement park rides. Vernier briefly fought Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50, but had to retreat within the patient after wearing out. He reemerged as Daisuke's feeling of inadequacy returned, intent on targeting Daisuke's to-be date, but he was Stage Selected away along with Emu by Kuroto. He tried fighting Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, but was destroyed by Bang Bang Critical Fire, his debris collected by Genm with the Gashacon Bugvisor. Vernier was part of an perpetually reviving army of Bugsters which emerged in the real world as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive in the Game World. This endless horde was held off by Kamen Riders Brave and Snipe, sharing the Gashat Gear Dual β and Hunter Gamer between each other, while Emu was sent from CR to the Game World to stop Dan. Ultimately, the Bugster horde was suddenly dissipated in an instant as the destruction of the Game World brought about by Kazuma Kenzaki thwarted Dan's ambition to revive. Vernier was revived among an assembly of all component Bugsters through the Gashacon Bugvisor by Parado as he commenced Kamen Rider Chronicle, in which Vernier would serve as the boss representing Jet Combat. Nico Saiba was afflicted with the Vernier strain of the Bugster virus upon joining the game as a Ride-Player. Learning that Vernier had been sighted, Nico transformed again to join the fight against him and cure herself. Though accompanied by the Kamen Riders, Nico fought alone as they were confronted by the Lovelica Bugster and, distracted by the sight of the doctors being overwhelmed, was forced out of her transformation by Vernier's firepower. Stepping in to cure Nico, Taiga transformed again into Kamen Rider Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50 and destroyed Vernier with the Bang Bang Critical Fire. Vernier finally re-emerged alongside Gatton and was defeated by the Ride-Player Nico, supported by Taiga, earning her the Gashatrophy of Jet Combat. Vernier has a simple personality, trying only to stress Daisuke and become a complete being with little focus on interacting with the Riders trying to stop him beyond fighting them. This, however, may instead reflect his lack of screen time more than his actual character. Arsenals * VerniAssault Jet (バーニアサルトジェット Bāniasaruto Jetto): A flight unit on its back as means of Vernier's flight transportation. * Jet Turbine: On the right arm turbine, Vernier can unleash an electromagnetic tornado. * Drone Units: Verinier has the ability to summon a swarm of small gray Combat Gamers, each of which is armed with a pair of Gatling guns. * Machine Gun: Resting on Vernier's right shoulder is a machine gun for ranged combat purposes. * Missile Launcher: Vernier's left hand is fitted with a missile launcher. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vehicles Category:Jets Category:Videogame Characters Category:Characters voiced by Kenichiro Matsuda Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Kamen Rider villains